


Dreaming

by steverogersplz



Series: Restless [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: College, M/M, prologue fic to Restless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersplz/pseuds/steverogersplz
Summary: “My name is Michio Hazama, a third-year student in education in mathematics.”The other blinked at him for a moment and chuckled, strangely sounding older than he looked. He then took his hand and shook, a lazy grin plastered onto his face.“I’m Jiro Yamashita, your first-year junior in chemistry. Nice to meet you, senpai.”





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue fic to Restless! Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13176051/chapters/30137169
> 
> Thank you Robin for beta-reading!

“I’m ready to die.”

 

The student in front of him muttered, and to Michio’s horror, gulped down the concoction of energy drink and coffee he produced in front of him. Without thinking, Michio reacted by grabbing the thermos from the student’s hand, spilling the leftover content all over the table and onto his clothes.

 

“Ah— I’m so sorry!”

 

He exclaimed, and started rummaging through his bag. Soon he produced a small packet of tissues, and began dabbing some onto the other’s shirt.

 

“I truly apologize, I just… that drink looked like a heart attack and I couldn’t let you do that to yourself.”

 

The boy looked up at him, dazed.

 

“You don’t even know me.”

 

Michio paused and cocked his head, confused.

 

“Does that matter? Are you uncomfortable accepting help from strangers?”

 

Then he stretched his hand towards the other, offering to shake.

 

“My name is Michio Hazama, a third-year student in education in mathematics.”

 

The other blinked at him for a moment and chuckled, strangely sounding older than he looked. He then took his hand and shook, a lazy grin plastered onto his face.

 

“I’m Jiro Yamashita, your first-year junior in chemistry. Nice to meet you, senpai.”

 

\--

 

Oh boy, was it a mistake befriending Michio.

 

Every morning Jiro was greeted with a scolding, one thing or another not up to par with Michio’s standards.

 

“Yamashita-kun, have you started on your lab report? Don’t procrastinate and keep yourself up with caffeine again.”

 

“Yamashita-kun, don’t you have an 8 am lecture today? Why are you lining up at the café? You’re late!”

 

“Yamashita-kun, stop slouching so much. You look much more dashing when you’re standing straight.”

 

Okay, well, the last one he didn’t mind hearing all that much. But all this hovering was starting to get on his nerves. Sure, Michio was just being friendly at heart, and something about his company was very enjoyable, but the never-ending criticisms were getting ridiculous. He came to college to escape his parents, and now he had another?

 

“Yamashita-kun!”

 

He sighed at the familiar voice, before turning around. There he was. The epitome of stick-up-the-ass himself.

 

“What is it _this_ time, Hazama-san?”

 

“Your hair.”

 

His _hair?_ Was he seriously about to get lectured for having different tastes in hairstyles?

 

Michio adjusted his glasses as he spoke again.

 

“Your hair’s been getting long. It is our school’s lab safety protocol to tie up excess hair so they do not catch fire or obstruct your view.”

 

Jiro grimaced. Why does this guy even _know_ the lab safety protocol? He was in mathematics, for fuck’s sake!

 

“Well, sorry. I don’t have any elastic on me right now. Guess I’ll just skip today.”

 

Michio immediately produced a hair tie and brush. Jiro rolled his eyes. He should’ve known.

 

The two sat near Jiro’s upcoming class as Michio brushed the other’s hair. As annoying as the situation was, this strangely… felt nice. Jiro could feel the other’s delicate fingers on his scalp, and something about the sensation was extremely soothing. He was getting lost in the moment when his classmate suddenly paused in front of him.

 

“You a new student or something? Don’t recognize you.”

 

Jiro flushed, before abruptly standing up. Michio started as he was interrupted in his task.

 

“Yamashita-kun? I’m not done tying your hair.”

 

Jiro clenched his fist, embarrassed and frustrated at his senpai.

 

“I can tie it by myself.”

 

He muttered, before walking inside his class and slamming the door closed. What the hell was he doing? Michio was treating him like he was some child, and he was just letting him? Just because he was sorta his senpai didn’t mean he could treat his juniors like some kind of toy!

 

Jiro sighed and took a seat at his desk. Next time Michio pulled another stunt like this, he was telling him off, he promised himself.

 

 

It was probably better for him to distance himself to forget this stupid crush.

 

\--

 

The chance came soon enough. Next morning Jiro arrived to school, dressed casually in his dress shirt and sweater. He was walking down the halls when, as if on cue;

 

“Yamashita-kun!”

 

There he was. Like clockwork. He turned around, half-curious as to what he was going to be scolded for this time. Michio briskly walked towards him, as running in the halls were against the school rules, and gestured at Jiro’s attire.

 

“Yamashita-kun, what is the state of your dress shirt?!”

 

This was his chance. He needed to tell him off, to stop treating him like he was some kind of kid. Jiro opened his mouth to begin his rant, but was too startled to speak when Michio stepped closer, fingers brushing against his neck as he buttoned up the top of his shirt.

 

“You’re a representative of our school as a student, you can’t be looking sloppy.”

 

Jiro could feel his heart pounding in his ears, the proximity of his crush interrupting all his thought process. They were so close… He could feel Michio’s breath, count his long lashes…

 

He choked when Michio’s hands traveled down to the trim of his pants.

 

“And you should have your shirt tucked in. Didn’t your high school teachers tell you?”

 

Michio pulled at the boy’s trousers, slowly stuffing them with the edges of his shirt. Jiro could feel his face redden, and something else in his body stirring, reacting to the gesture.

 

He pulled back quickly, panting and staring at the other wide-eyed. Michio blinked in confusion, before his jaw dropped slightly as he realized what he just did.

 

“Ah—that was… that was rude of me, Yamashita-kun. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—”

 

“Why do you keep doing this?”

 

Jiro spat, eyes angrily glaring at the other. Michio was taken aback, knowing he’d taken things too far but not to this extreme.

 

“What… what do you mean?”

 

“Why are you hovering around me all the time, treating me like I can’t take care of myself?! You aren’t my mother, in fact you barely know me! Yet you keep going, ‘Yamashita-kun this, Yamashita-kun that,’ criticizing me for every. Little. Thing! I’m sick of it!”

 

He ranted, shutting his eyes. He knew his words were harsh, but he needed to get them out. In that moment the hall was quiet, empty save for the two of them.

 

“Because I like you.”

 

Michio broke the silence. Jiro looked up, confused at his words.

 

“…What?”

 

“I like you. You may act like you don’t care about anything, but I’ve seen you. Staying up late taking care of group projects where others didn’t contribute, leaving coffee on the desk for your professor who’s been discouraged by rude students, carrying extra books for friends unable to afford locker rentals… I don’t simply see you as my kouhai. I look up to you, as a person. I want to be closer to you.”

 

Michio straightened, gazing at Jiro with determined eyes.

 

“I want to be your friend, Yamashita-kun. Perhaps I’ve been awkward with my methods of approaching you emotionally, but this is how I show I care for others. I may have gotten too used to taking care of my baby sister. I apologize if I came off as condescending this way… I promise you I did not mean it.”

 

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but it didn’t hurt, either. Jiro’s expression was a mix of emotions, and eventually he tsk’d and turned around, too embarrassed to face the other any longer.

 

“…I’m sorry too.”

 

He mumbled, before walking away.

 

\--

 

They didn’t speak for a month after that.

 

Certainly, they’d see each other in the halls. However, Jiro would avoid eye contact ever since the incident, and Michio felt like he should refrain from approaching the other without explicit permission. He hoped it was just initial awkwardness from their banter, but as time went on, he started to lose hope they’d ever make up.

 

It wasn’t until he attended a school party did he encounter a very chatty, drunk Jiro.

 

“Hazama-san, you need to loosen up a little!”

 

The junior said, his arm around the other as if they’d been best friends for years. Michio cleared his throat nervously, unsure of how to react to such a situation.

 

“You… should probably button up your shirt, it’s indecent.”

 

“Aw, what’s wrong with having a little fun? We’re all adults here.”

 

Jiro leaned into him as he spoke, his breath reeking of alcohol. Michio leaned comically far back in response, the two looking as if they’re about to play a game of limbo.

 

Jiro’s face suddenly turned serious.

 

“Why’d you even come if you don’t want to be here?”

 

Michio sighed. It was true. He was tired, annoyed, and most of all, uncomfortable. However…

 

“I’m just here to look out for my female friends. I’ll be leaving soon as they are.”

 

He blinked in surprise when the arm snaked around his shoulders suddenly lifted, and he looked back at the other. Jiro had a lopsided smile on his face, a hand outstretched.

 

“Come on, I know someplace quieter you can wait in.”

 

The two made their way towards the rooftop, chilly breeze blowing through their hair soon as they opened the door. Jiro walked out first, looking up at the sky as he sipped his beer. Michio followed suit, gasping slightly as he was mesmerized by the starry sky sparkling above them.

 

“…It’s beautiful.”

 

He sighed, feeling his discomfort melt away.

 

“Mm.”

 

Jiro grunted in reply, and there was a moment of silence between them as they simply enjoyed the view. The night was calm, crickets chirping through the soft rock music blasting from the floors beneath them. The brisk night air felt pleasant on Michio’s face, and he let in a deep breath to fill them in his lungs. He could feel a gaze on him, and he looked to his side to find Jiro watching him, eyes seemingly entranced by something.

 

He suddenly cleared his throat, looking away once he noticed Michio staring back.

 

“Um… Hazama-san…”

 

He began, but didn’t continue.

 

“Yes?”

 

Michio raised his brow in response. Jiro started at that, grip on his beer can shaking slightly.

 

“A-Are you… I mean… Do you have…”

 

He suddenly chugged his beer, then crushed his can in his hand before stammering;

 

“W-why did you choose your field of study?”

 

A bead of sweat rolled down Jiro’s face, his obviously fake smile twitching in the corner. Michio blinked, confused by the random question, but began contemplating it thoughtfully anyway.

 

“…I wanted to help young people be inspired for their future.”

 

Jiro seemed taken aback by that, surprised his question was taken seriously. He straightened, cocking his head at the answer.

 

“But why math, then? I mean, no offense, but most kids find that boring… I’d have chosen art or music, if I was aiming to inspire.”

 

Michio adjusted his glasses, his lenses glinting in the moonlight.

 

“That’s exactly why. Students often don’t get to be inspired by the beauty of math because there isn’t someone to guide them to show it to them. Mathematics is a universal language. A form of communication between humans, expressing ourselves in the most precise ways we can.”

 

He gripped his fist, excitedly talking about his passion.

 

“Young people are our future. We must pass them down our ideas, our arts, so they can continue to form the world with them. I can’t think of a bigger honor, then, to be bestowed the job to guide them. It gives my life meaning… It gives me purpose.”

 

Michio looked back at Jiro, eyes glinting with devotion.

 

“Do you not feel the same, Yamashita-kun?”

 

Jiro stared back blankly, hesitant to answer. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

 

“That really… puts a weight to the career, yeah… damn. I… I don’t want to let you down, but I kinda chose this because I was good at it. I didn’t particularly like chemistry, or anything… but I was good at it.”

 

He looked up and sighed.

 

“I didn’t really have a drive for anything like you do. I chose teaching because I thought it’d be easier than engineering, or whatever. Not that I’m… proud of that. I want to be passionate, too. I…”

 

Jiro faced Michio, eyes more determined than he’s ever seen before.

 

“I look up to you, Hazama-san. I thought I was a failure for choosing this path but… You just gave me meaning. I don’t want to let you down. I’m gonna do everything I can to keep up to you. And uh…”

 

He shifted awkwardly, reluctant to continue his words.

 

“I’m… very sorry about last time. Can we… be friends?”

 

Jiro offered his hand, face flushed with embarrassment. Michio smiled, feeling warm and proud in the moment. He took his hand and shook, affirming the continuity of their relationship.

 

The next day, Jiro shuffled down the halls, his tie barely hanging onto his neck. In minutes, he could hear the familiar sounds of Michio stomping down after him.

 

“Yamashita-kun!!”

 

He called, and Jiro stopped in his tracks. Michio huffed, immediately starting on his tie as he scolded.

 

“I know you can be a bit of a mess but this is ridiculous! I can hardly believe you didn’t do this on purpose!”

 

“Haha, sorry.”

 

As Michio’s hand straightened the tie, he noticed a grin on Jiro’s face.

 

“What are you smiling at?”

 

“Nothin’.”

 

He replied, to which Michio raised his brow.

 

Jiro would “forget” to put on his tie properly every day for the next two years.

 

\--

 

“Hazama-san!”

 

Michio turned around, finding Jiro running after him for once. He smiled, his graduation cap tilting slightly as he did.

 

“You came to see me?”

 

Jiro bent down slightly as he panted.

 

“Of… of course, Hazama-san. I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

 

He stood up, and found himself at a loss for words. Jiro shifted slightly, struggling to be honest with his emotions.

 

“I’m gonna miss you.”

 

He admitted, looking down as he spoke. He felt a soft bump of Michio’s diploma hit his forehead, and he looked up to see the other beaming, pink petals falling behind him.

 

“I’ll see you in two years.”


End file.
